That All Important Moment
by KyokoSawako
Summary: They've survived graduation! But now comes that all important moment Ito and Makoto have talked about: the formal introduction of Ito to Makoto's family. Will it go over well, or start on a sour note? Has a rating of M, so bewarned
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This began as a "Hana Kimi" fic. I decided to change it to "W Juliet" because the characters seemed to mesh better. Poor Sano was just too out of character the way the story was unfolding. Plus I haven't written an Ito and Mako based story in some time. this manga makes me drool And the fandom needs more fanfiction. P There may be lemon in later chapters. Maybe...

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Makoto, Ito or any of the characters used in the story above. That honor goes to talented manga-ka Emura. The manga is published in English thanks to Viz Entertainment. The characters and likenesses are used here without permission. Just borrowing them for a little fun. No offense is meant. No money being made.

* * *

In less than an hour, they would be facing that all important moment. The one they had worried over for months. The specific instance that would determine their future.

The moment when Makoto Amano would introduce Ito Miura to his family.

As his fiancee.

It was a day two years in the making. He'd managed to survive two years of high school. Two years of pretending to be a girl. At graduation, he succeeded in surpassing his father's condition. Two years of acting, and only one person knew his secret.

They spent the past few days talking about the meeting. His mother had planned a small family party. And why not? It would be the first time in ages he'd set foot inside the confines of the house. The first time he'd be entering of his own free will, unafraid of what his father would say or do.

There was worry, however, that his father would plan something. A trick. A set-back. He was being an awfully sore loser. But Makoto remained confident. Even his ex-fiancee, Takayo Iizuka, supported his decision. Sure, she was heart-broken to lose him, but she wanted him to be happy. Her blessing was received in the form of hugs and tears.

With Iizuka supporting them, his father had no leverage.

Ito was till worried. Why? She would not say. Her silence in this matter only worried Makoto more. Sure it was an important moment, but they had discussed everything. Planned to the finest detail. Nothing could stop them now.

"Ito, we're going to be late."

"In a minute!"

She'd been saying that for nearly half an hour!

"What's the hold-up?"

"I'm almost done."

Makoto sighed and went through the all the possibilities one last time. He had thought of every contingency, planned everything just right. Patting his right pocket, he made sure the final piece was in place. It would make the moment all the sweeter.

There was just one missing component.

"Okay...I'm finished."

Makoto turned around with a smile. "Good, then we should...go." His voice trailed off as he took in the sight of the woman before him. Eyes widened in surprise, and he was certain his jaw would hit the floor at any moment.

Ito stood framed in the doorway, her fingers grasping nervously to the material she wore. It was only slightly uncomfortable, but not too unlike costumes she'd worn in the past. His reaction, however, was not what she expected. Nerves jolted and her system went into panic mode.

"Is this...I mean this...this is...all right? Right?"

Makoto blinked. 'All right? Is she serious!'

"I mean, I wanted to look special...for the occasion. "

The dinner was slightly more formal than the gathering with her family, but he certainly had not expected her to dress...well, in a dress. Pale blue silk clung to strong curves as it flowed from her chest to her knees. It was nothing fancy, rather simple in both design and in practice. The white sandals on her feet were more her style, but the silk ties that crisscrossed up her calves gave the shoe a more elegant look.

Her long legs weren't bad either.

"It's important...to you...and to me," she stammered. "I just...wanted to look...beautiful..."

She looked like an angel!

With a knowing smile, he cupped her chin so she'd look at him directly and stop fidgeting with the dress. He was surprised to find the barest hint of tears in her eyes. And she shook in his gentle grasp. Did she really think this was of the greatest importance? Was she really so nervous?

"I would've been happy had you shown up in nothing at all," he finally replied. "I'm just glad to have you near."

"So..it's okay?"

"Better than okay." He smiled at her. "It doesn't matter what you wear. To me, you'll always be beautiful."

A smile began to form and the tears finally found freedom. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do." He kissed the tears away, wrapping her in a warm, loving embrace. She clung to him and his heart soared. He would die happy as long as she was with him.

"Mako?"

They parted reluctantly, but he was happy to see a smile and no more tears on her face. "My family will love you, Ito. Most of them all ready do."

"I know."

"Then what's the matter?"

"I'm...very uncomfortable in this bra. It's strapless, you know." She lowered her voice as she fidgeted with the dress again. "And the underwire is KILLING me."

"It'll be a short meeting, I'm sure. My father is disgruntled as it is. He won't stand for a long formal engagement." Hugging her tightly again, he rested his forehead against hers. "And when it's over, I'll bring you back here and help you out of that dress." He kissed the tip of her nose. "And into something more comfortable."

Her blush encompassed her face and disappeared where the dress rested across her chest. "I thought you said you'd be a gentleman while I was here."

"But you look good enough to eat," he said, nuzzling her neck.

Her blush only got darker, the heat threatening to consume her. She would have melted in his grasp had there not been a greater task at hand. "If you spoil your appetite, your mother will never forgive you," she replied.

He groaned, pulling away. "She has a large meal planned for sure." With a sigh he released Ito. Then with a bow, he extended his elbow towards her. "Shall we go then? The quicker we get there..."

"The quicker we'll get back," she said with a smile.

As they left his apartment behind, Makoto and Ito walked hand and hand towards that all important moment. Neither cared what the future held. All that mattered was that they were finally able to be together.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N: This story is written by vampyremiyu, and all credit goes to them. I am just posting this up here on this site for others to enjoy. This person already has this story finished, but I'm going to post the next chapter when I feel it has been enough time. When I finally think you have waited long enough for the next chapter, probably, it will be once a month, maybe longer. 


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This began as a "Hana Kimi" fic. I decided to change it to "W Juliet" because the characters seemed to mesh better. Poor Sano was just too out of character the way the story was unfolding. Plus I haven't written an Ito and Mako based story in some time. this manga makes me drool This chapter focuses more on Ito, her take on the family meeting, and the reaction of Mako's family. Non lemon chapter.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Makoto, Ito or any of the characters used in the story above. That honor goes to talented manga-ka Emura. The manga is published in English thanks to Viz Entertainment. The characters and likenesses are used here without permission. Just borrowing them for a little fun. No offense is meant. No money being made.

* * *

Despite the posh comfort of their surroundings, she couldn't let go of his hand. 

The Narita family house was huge, bigger than she remembered the day she snuck inside to see him. Of course, she hadn't been paying too much attention to her surroundings. Her desperation to see him had taken the place of all else. If she had paid attention, she would have been overwhelmed by the place. Much like she was now.

Makoto chuckled at her awed expression. The sound startled her, her head snapping around to glare at him. She reinforced her glare with a small punch to his chest with her free hand. He feigned pain by placing a hand over the spot she touched.

"Ouch."

She sighed as he continued smiling knowingly at her. She called him an idiot under her breath. Her comment was rewarded with a small peck on the cheek as they approached the front hall where his family waited.

Two women dressed in finery waved to them. Makoto waved back, smiling. Ito felt small and lost when he relinquished her hand to greet his family.

Tsubaki greeted then first. Her smile was less than enthusiastic. She had tried everything to get him back home. Her actions may have hurt Ito, but they hurt Makoto more. And she was a sore loser. Still, her smile warmed as she hugged her little brother.

"Don't ask me to apologize, Makoto," she said as they parted.

With a chuckle he replied, "I wouldn't expect one."

Her smile was still warm when she greeted Ito. "And you best take care of him," she warned.

Ito nodded nervously. "I will."

Makoto whisked the next of his family, his sister Akane, off of her feet as they embraced happily. Unlike Tsubaki, Akane had supported her little brother in his endeavor. She helped him with everything from clothing and make-up, to moral support. Her reward was her brother's undying love and devotion...and a boyfriend of her own.

"I'm happy to see you too," she said, when her brother set her down. Her smile was as bright as the sun when she embraced Ito. "Both of you! I'm so glad it's over."

"So are we," Ito whispered back with an equally happy smile.

"Mom's still in the kitchen," Tsubaki said. "But everything's almost done. We should head into the dining room."

"What about father?"

"He'll meet us in the dining room."

Makoto's smile could have lit an entire city block. "Good, because I have a surprise for him." He took Ito's hand in his once again, kissing it elegantly. "And for you, too."

Ito blinked, unsure of what he meant. By the time she let go of the images and questions, they had entered the dining room. As big as any other part of the house, the room was graced with a large redwood table and matching chairs. A crystal chandelier added ambience to the space.

"Welcome!"

Makoto's voice stopped her jaw before it hit the ground again. "Mom!"

"Dinner will be served shortly," the older woman announced, wiping her hands on her apron. Then she opened her arms wide and hugged her only son. "It's so good to have you home."

"I'm happy to see you," he replied. As they parted, he pulled Ito  
closer to his side. "This is Ito. Ito Miura." He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "My fiance."

"Well...not yet...exactly," she muttered as she bowed politely. Makoto's mother was more beautiful than she remembered. At least now she knew for sure whom he got his looks from. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," his mother replied with a small bow of her own. "Welcome to our home." It took two steps to close the distance between them and Ito was surprised to find herself in a loving hug. "And to the family." Her smile was beautiful as she pulled away. "Makoto has waited a long time for this day."

'So have I,' Ito thought, but merely smiled and nodded in response.

Everyone was seated at the table and small talk was made. They munched on several appetizers and laughed at old memories. All the while Ito and Makoto maintained their handhold under the table. She sighed as his thumb unconsciously rubbed the back of her hand. It was comforting despite her growing fears about his father. He had not joined them by the time the meal was ready. And it was several minutes before his mother returned.

Alone.

"He's not coming."

Everyone looked up, shocked. Mrs. Narita stood with a sad smile on her face. Her own disappointment was evident in her eyes. She sighed as her eyes turned towards her children.

"Not coming?"

Makoto's hold on Ito's hand tightened. Painfully. She looked at him, wondering what he was thinking. His eyes didn't look any different, nor did his facial expression. But his face was flushed, and she thought she saw steam coming out of his ears.

He was pissed.

"Makoto?"

Ito jumped up, following Makoto as he quickly stood from his seat. He smiled apologetically to his sisters and mother. But there was something...angry...in his eyes.

"We'll leave," he announced.

"No..."

"Makoto..."

"At least stay and eat."

"I'm not very hungry," he said, anger entering his voice.

"I'm starving."

Blue eyes glared at dark brown. Ito ducked her face, trying to hide her fear behind a small smile. He was beyond pissed, she realized. But they needed to stay. They needed to get through this. Screw his dad and his sore loser attitude. His mother and his sisters supported them. To Ito, that was more than enough.

Besides, she didn't put on a strapless bra for nothing!

"We can at least stay long enough for a bite to eat," she repeated with a bit more confidence. "Your mother spent hours planning this meal. We can at least spend a few minutes enjoying it."

"What is there to enjoy?" Makoto spat, his face wrinkled in disgust. "He can't even grace us with his presence for a meal. A simple meal!"

"Maybe he's not hungry," Ito said.

"Or maybe he's in denial about losing," Makoto replied. "Whatever his problem, it's rude of him to blow off a family gathering. Unless he really doesn't want me as family anymore...which is just fine with me."

"Makoto!"

His statement shocked everyone, including Ito. Finally she found the strength to let go of his hand, afraid his anger would flow into her. She even took a step back, away from him as if he'd become a complete stranger.

"Mako...you don't mean that," she said. "Do you?"

"Yes!" But after a moment the young man collapsed back in his seat, his face buried in his hands. "No. No, I don't. I'm just...so... I've waited two years for this day. Can't he at least be a LITTLE civil?"

"Civil?" "Dad?"

Ito looked across the table at Makoto's mother. Sadly, she smiled at them. "It's okay to be angry. He's being such a sore loser that he's taking it out on everyone."

"Don't let him get to you," Akane added with a smile of her own.

"You fought him for two years," Tsubaki said. "You'll be fighting him forever."

"But...maybe someday...everything will be all right," his mother concluded. "You've accomplished what he thought you couldn't. I'm so very proud of you."

Makoto looked at his mother and his sisters, offering them all an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry," he told them. "And thank you. Thank you all for supporting me and my dream." His smile grew as his eyes rested on Ito. "Our dream," he corrected, reaching a hand out to her.

Ito blushed, accepting his hand with a smile. He squeezed it reassuringly. With a smile, she returned the gesture. He pulled her back to the table, and guided her into her seat. The rest of the family silently followed.

"A toast," Tsubaki said, raising her glass.

"To the future," Mrs. Narita said.

"To the future," everyone replied.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N: The second chapter, same as the previous chapter, the author hasn't changed. 


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This began as a "Hana Kimi" fic. I decided to change it to "W Juliet" because the characters seemed to mesh better. Poor Sano was just too out of character the way the story was unfolding. Plus I haven't written an Ito and Mako based story in some time. this manga makes me drool I bet you thought things were all hunky-dory after the last chapter. snicker Non lemon chapter.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Makoto, Ito or any of the characters used in the story above. That honor goes to talented manga-ka Emura. The manga is published in English thanks to Viz Entertainment. The characters and likenesses are used here without permission. Just borrowing them for a little fun. No offense is meant. No money being made.

* * *

Time was passing far too slowly. 

"Thanks for finally joining us."

"Don't use that tone of voice with me."

Seconds felt like hours.

"Then what tone should I use?"

"Insolent welp. I should..."

Minutes like weeks.

"Should what? Teach me a lesson?"

"You may have won, but I am still your father."

It was enough to make anyone snap.

"That is ENOUGH." Narita's wife sighed and shook her head. "I thought I only had three children, and they're all supposed to be grown-up."

She placed the tray on the table and sighed again. "Drink your tea, and please try to be civil. This is a happy day."

Ito wasn't so sure about that. Sure things seemed to be going well as dinner got under way. The meal had been rather enjoyable...without the company of Makoto's father.

They had talked about the future. About the theatre troupes they had heard from, and the schools in America interested in furthering their acting talents. There had been quite a few offers of interest. It was only a matter of figuring out which would be the best for them.

The young couple was also teased about future matters. When was the wedding? How many children did they plan to have? Akane received her fair share, with her engagement to Ito's brother pretty much a given. But they accepted the jests with calm grace. There was no point in arguing over what had not yet transpired.

Although, it was rather embarrassing.

"Would everyone like some tea?"

"Yes, please."

Then HE joined them. The head of the Narita family. Makoto's father. His presence brought with it a great shadow. He only meant to be there for a few moments -- he simply wanted a moment with his wife -- but his presence prevailed for nearly five minutes. That was all it took for father and son to start bickering.

"I'm sorry, mom."

An uneasy silence filled the room. Slowly the conversation started where it had left off. There was less ribbing and more serious talk, but after a few moments -- and a hot cup of tea -- things seemed to get back to normal.

"So you think these theatres are truly interested in your talent?"

"Yes, they are," Makoto answered evenly.

"How much will you expect to make?"

"Money is not a concern."

"And traveling...what kind of family life will you have on the road?"

"We'll worry about that when the time comes."

"You need stability. You need a good source of income. You need connections!"

"I have everything I need already," Makoto said, his voice raising.

Ito began to worry. The conversation was heading towards disaster. It was like watching an on-coming train wreck into another train. In slow motion!

Their voices continued to rise. Rage ran rampant through the room. Both father and son were trying desperately to argue their case. But that's where the communication ended. Neither was really hearing what the other said.

Ito shook as she held her teas cup. She wanted to interrupt, enter the fray herself. She felt an overwhelming urge to defend Makoto. And to punch his father. She didn't even consider the idea that a punch might not connect.

It was Akane who stopped her. Both hands gripped Ito's arm as the young woman stood, ready to fight. She shook her head. With a sigh, Ito realized she was right. They had to solve the issue themselves. She couldn't interfere, no matter how badly she had the itch.

"Acting...pheh! Why not something more useful? Like a doctor or lawyer?"

Makoto stood from his seat. "You don't get it!"

"No, I don't!" His father looked like he was at his wit's end. He stood as well, glaring at his son. "So, please! Reconsider! Forget the arrangement with Takayo's family. Forget the dojo! Just...reconsider!"

Makoto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Change his mind? After all he went through? After the years of pain he'd beaten into him? After coming so close to achieving his dream?

"You want me...to reconsider?"

The older man nodded. "Yes."

His father was serious. Arms crossed, he was dead set against losing to his son. But Makoto would not be swayed. He had worked too hard to cave. Turning to his mother, he replied:

"Dinner was wonderful, mom. I'm glad we could share this moment with you."

She sighed, shaking her head. "You don't have to..."

"Yes, I do." He looked at Ito. "We do. We're leaving."

He was grateful she did not stop him this time. Thin lips cracked a small smile at the angered look in her eye and the defiant manner of which she stood before his father. She said some quick good-byes, and then joined him in the doorway.

"Makoto!"

The young man turned in the doorway. His visage remained neutral but his anger showed in his eyes. He said nothing, glaring and waiting for what his father would come up with next.

"Keep in touch," was all the older man said before he stood and left the room.

Makoto blinked. Did he hear correctly? Was his father finally giving up? Eyes widened as he watched the man's back disappear behind another doorway. He was free. Really and truly.

"That...went...well," Ito offered, awe in her voice.

"Yeah." It was the only coherent thing he could say.

"So it's over?"

Makoto looked over his shoulder. There was no anger in his eyes. Only love. And hope. "Yes. It's over."

"It is not." Both Makoto and Ito turned to look at Tsubaki. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Forgetting something?" He looked at Ito but she only shook her head.

"Like...?"

"The gift," Akane prodded.

"Gift?" Realization was slow, but he eventually remembered. Frantically he searched his pockets. "Oh, right!"

Ito watched as he produced a tiny white box. Her heart skipped a beat as he smiled at her, taking one of her hands in one of his. Then it stopped all together when he got down on one knee.

"What are you doing," she asked. It was a stupid question, even to her, but she couldn't help it. She needed a distraction, and his thumb rubbing against the back of her hand wasn't helping.

"I'm making it official," Makoto responded. "We've always talked about it. We even agreed to it. But I never actually asked you."

Ito fidgeted. "You don't have to ask."

"But I am."

Opening the box, he presented her with a small ring. Her youngest brother helped him pick it out. The petite diamond sat nestled in a setting of white gold. He could picture it perfectly on her finger.

"Mako..."

"Ito--"

"Don't..."

"Will you marry me?"

He'd made her heart melt thousands of times before. Now was no different. How did he manage to do that to her, she wondered briefly. The thought flitted away as her eyes became focused on the diamond. She never wore much in the way of jewelry. There are always exceptions, she supposed.

"I don't know what to say," she muttered.

"Say 'yes'." It was Akane who spoke.

The young woman shrugged. "Okay...sure."

Makoto looked at her quizzically, not quite satisfied. "Is that a yes?"

Why did she have the urge to smack him? "YES!"

The Narita family cheered as Makoto placed the ring on Ito's finger. They were talked into staying for more of a celebration. But after the cake and ice cream, they finally said farewell.

"Now I have one more surprise for you," Makoto told Ito as they walked down the street, away from the house.

"I don't think I can handle any more surprises."

"You'll like this one." His smile held a promise. "Trust me."

'Trust him,' she thought with a small shake of her head. She giggled as he nuzzled her throat and she playfully slapped him away. 'Yeah, right.'

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N: Thethird chapter, same as the previous chapter, the author hasn't changed. I know it have been a while since I decided to post this next chapter, but I've been busy, really busy, and when I'm not, I just don't think of updating! lol 


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Things are starting to look up for the pair, the future still unsure. Add a bit of angst, some male hormones waiting to burst, a mixture of fear and uncertainty and you get...the next to last chapter! **_Sprinkles of lemony goodness._** Thanks to everyone for reading!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Makoto, Ito or any of the characters used in  
the story above. That honor goes to talented manga-ka Emura. The manga  
is published in English thanks to Viz Entertainment. The characters and  
likenesses are used here without permission. Just borrowing them for a  
little fun. No offense is meant. No money being made.

* * *

Ito tried not to look horrified as Makoto led her to his room. She'd been in his room before. They'd shared a makeshift bed before, too. 

'This is no different,' she supposed, as Makoto's surprise took shape in her mind.

He'd been very touchy feely on the way back to his apartment. Fingertips caressed everything from the back of her neck to one little spot on her lower back that caused her to shiver in the warm night air.

While Makoto took this -- and her awkward silence -- as encouragement, Ito was fighting the urge to run two steps ahead. Ito tried desperately to drown her unknown nerves in other thoughts. None came to mind. With a blush that turned her face into a cherry blossom, Ito inched away from Makoto. He was neither surprised nor upset. He simply followed where she led.

When he caught up with her, she did it again. Four steps this time.

And eight after that.

And twelve after that.

There was no counting after that. The chase became a game between the newly engaged pair. She berated herself for feeling foolish and let go of the dreadful feelings weighing on her as she raced him the last few blocks to the door of his apartment.

Breathing heavily, Ito leaned back against the front door. She laughed as best as she could at the disheveled look of her fiance. Then she remembered her own appearance and wondered how she had been able to run in the dress without something of her chest falling out of that strapless bra.

Makoto took notice to her disarray as well. She still looked like a glowing angel in the soft blue tones of the material. But her heaving form also enhanced other attributes. Leaning forward slightly away from the door, he had a good view of cleavage, something he'd only seen in theatrical costumes...and the one time at the school pool. Still, his own thoughts and images of the surprise he had waiting for her made him groan internally.

And a little vocally.

"Mako, are you hurt?"

She started at his serious glance, but conversation was cut short as he lunged forward, trapping her against the door. Pinning her with his body, he pressed his lips first to her temple, then to her cheek. Ito's hands tried to grasp at him and push him away; wanting to see him and make sure he was okay.

Then he kissed her.

The initial press of his lips was no different from other kisses they had shared. It was the tilt of his head, the press of his entire body against hers and his forceful tongue that made this kiss more heated. She felt her insides start to melt before a more sensible part of her mind told her she needed to slow down.

Thankfully, Makoto pulled away as the thought formed. They were both gasping for air, eyes locked together. She could read the love and passion in his green eyes. They were always there, merely hidden beneath the surface. But there was an intensity she had not seen. A determination that caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand up in warning.

'What's there to be afraid of,' she questioned herself. She'd been dreaming of a night alone with Mako...well mostly dreaming about what would happen. She was certain she could handle it...the nakedness and...the other stuff.

Makoto's insides were ablaze, her deep blush adding to his already swelling pride. Two years was a long time to wait, and he was ready to reap his biggest reward for succeeding against his father. He'd have to control himself, he knew. This wasn't just a fantasy anymore. More importantly, he didn't want to frighten her. As strong as she was, she seemed so shy about intimate matters.

With a more relaxed smile, he pulled away and said, "I have a surprise for you,"

"So you said before," she replied, her face flushing.

He nodded, his smile reassuring as he clasped one hand with hers. In a dashing attempt to produce his door key, they got stuck in his pant pocket. The romance seemed lost for a few minutes until he dug it out and slipped it into the door lock.

"After you." With a grandiose gesture, he waved her inside.

"Thanks." Playing along, she gave a small curtsey before stepping inside his abode.

Ito's mind quickly searched for what Makoto could be hiding. The last thing she needed to hear was that he really WAS a woman. But her mind couldn't produce such an amusing image. Nor did it want to.

'Stop being silly! You're acting as if Makoto's going to eat you!'

He certainly looked like he would.

He'd never looked at her like THAT before.

'Gods, I'm gonna vomit.'

Her sudden nerves didn't go unnoticed. With a smile, he asked if she wanted anything to drink. When she shook her head, he asked if she was hungry. No, not that either. Her paling face was cause for concern, and it didn't get any better the further into the apartment they moved.

'She's nervous,' he reasoned. 'Say something reassuring.'

But nothing came to mind.

Nothing but the images of what he wanted to do to her. What he hoped she'd do to him. He knew it wouldn't be that way. Not at first. But he could always hope.

In an attempt to calm her, and his own rising ego, he caressed her elbow and trailed his fingers down to her hand. He entwined his fingers in hers and squeezed it in a familiar manner.

Ito sighed. The hungry look was gone. Replaced by something else. Her nerves calmed only a little. Her mind was still trying to play tricks on her. It may have taken a little time, but she did realize what her 'surprise' really was. Not that she hadn't known it would happen eventually. She just suddenly realized that it was a big step. It meant a big change was coming. Could she handle it?

'Don't be silly,' she chided herself. 'You love him. He loves you. And that's that.'

If only it were that simple.

Her mind refused to think positively about the situation. Her nerves jumped about wildly, and it was difficult to discern if it was a good or bad thing. Panicking, she imagined the bad.

He pulled her hand to his lips. She watched, scared yet fascinated as he laid kisses along her arm all the way to her shoulder. This little trick soothed her wired nerves in a layer of relaxation.

"Mako..."

Unused to the feeling, her mind quickly responded. Her body stiffened, muscles fighting for control. She took a step back, not enough distance to warrant suspicion.

"Maybe...I should go..."

When he followed her, she felt relieved and nervous at the same time. She forced herself to relax as he gathered her in a loose embrace. The feel of his lips against her forehead was both reassuring and heart stopping.

"I can't let you go," he whispered. "Not tonight."

That's when he led her to his room. Her reluctance was not unnoticed and Makoto willed himself to be controlled. She seemed such a fragile thing in his hold and he certainly didn't want to mess up their first time together. Their being together was the work of Fate, had been from the first day they met. He was certain this was the moment and he was ready to take it!

But Fate disagreed.

In the meekest of voices, almost breathless, she asked, "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more certain about ANYTHING," he whispered, just before claiming her lips in another fiery kiss.

'That makes one of us,' Ito thought, trying desperately to push away the fear and anxiety that fought for control of her body.

His touch wasn't distasteful. In fact, it was pleasing in ways she could not describe. Just feel. The length of his body pressed against her felt like being crushed by a rock. But his skin was so smooth beneath her fingertips. Did she feel the same way to him? Was such a contrast normal?

She found joy in touching him, in having him reciprocate her actions. His muscles twitched at the slightest touch. The slightest bit of movement from his body made her curious, more daring. Even the cool, smooth buttons of his shirt fascinated her senses, adding to her heightened awareness.

And she found pleasure in hearing him moan or whisper her name. She shivered as his fingertips lightly brushed the back of her shoulder, caressing in lines down her spine until they finally stopped. She felt something give and his touch burned her bare skin, fire licking at her already reeling senses.

His lips, too, found all the right places to kiss. Her hands found purchase in his hair, gently holding him close. Unsure if she wanted him to continue, or needed him to stop before she caught fire.

She wanted to kiss his neck and shoulder. Wanted to give to him what he was giving to her. Needed to do so. Her senses drowned in newfound sensations, carefully drifting on a river of pleasure.

SNAP!

The zipper had been pulled downward and her bra had come undone. The sound alone was enough for her more logical brain to try and regain control. Suddenly she stiffened in his grasp. Her mind replayed every movement as if it had been a theatrical play. Reminded of her fear, her "fight or flight" response kicked in.

Curiosity and wonder out the door, anxiety and fear finally won.

"Mako...please stop."

She expected him to sigh or be angry as he pulled away. Instead, her tearful gaze was met with sincere worry. Fear was just a starting point. Now she felt guilty as well. He'd never hurt her, yet she couldn't shake the fear. She was ashamed of her own uncertainty and shyness.

"Am I hurting you?" There was a high amount of sincerity in his voice that made her want to cry. Why did she have to feel this way!

"No, not really."

Makoto withdrew a little more, blinking. "Not really?"

"Not at all," she clarified, a single tear falling down her cheek. She cupped his face in her hands, then dropped them effortlessly. "I'm just...I don't know how to explain it."

His voice was insistent. "Please try."

She sighed, her thoughts gathering in her brain. The order in which they appeared made little sense, even to her. Coalesce as they did, forming a more describable picture in her mind, she refused to speak of her true feelings. She loved him, yes, and her heart -- and certain parts of her body -- agreed. It wasn't her body arguing the immediate issue. It was her brain.

More precisely, it was her fear.

"I can't..."

How could she tell him that she wasn't ready to relinquish something as important as her control over herself?

"Ito?"

How could she tell him she was downright afraid? Afraid of his powerful presence, and afraid of her own body made her feel.

"I'm sorry, Mako-chan. I...I should go."

Words could describe it. But it hurt too much to admit. Her own heart broke over the inner struggle.

She loved him, but she wasn't ready.

"Ito, wait..."

There was nothing he could do to stop her. She avoided his grasp, fingers closing on air. Like a flash, she was gone. The light click of the front door as it closed echoed in his ears. He slumped against the wall, eyes still watching the doorway through which she had disappeared.

"Ito..."

He was at a loss. It had been a happy day...more or less. Good things had happened and he had been hoping to share that happiness with his new fiance. Had he been too forceful? Perhaps they should have simply talked the matter through. His heart skipped a beat before plummeting to his stomach.

What had gone wrong?

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N: The fourth chapter, same as the previous chapter, the author hasn't changed. 


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Here be the final chapter. I've tied my muses to the chair with chains and told them to give. This is what the story should have been from the get-go! I do hope you will enjoy. **WARNING for LEMON content.** You knew it had to be in here somewhere.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Makoto, Ito or any of the characters used in the story above. That honor goes to talented manga-ka Emura. The manga is published in English thanks to Viz Entertainment. The characters and likenesses are used here without permission. Just borrowing them for a little fun. No offense is meant. No money being made.

* * *

Chapter 5

"What do you mean it won't fit?"

"I just...don't think it...will fit."

"Why not?"

"Well..."

"Well, what?"

"Look at it!"

"I see it almost every day."

A pause. "Every day?"

"Yes."

"You're not turning into a depraved pervert, are you?"

"Maybe..."

"Mako!"

"Ito?"

A short pause. "Yes?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Mako, this isn't about trust."

Even more sternly asked, "Do you trust me?" Then a longer pause.  
"Ito?"

"Yes, I trust you. Why else would I be naked like this?!"

"Why else, indeed?"

"Mako?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Ito's body still shook from the memory of Makoto's words. Hearing his words of love, then feeling them with her whole body...it was an amazing experience! The feel of his flesh. The press of his lips. The exploration of his fingers. So gentle and yet so exhilarating!

Not at all how she thought it would be.

Their love had been confessed long before that moment. She'd even had little daydreams about how their first time together would be. She always imagined she'd be in control, that she could take her time and do things the way she wanted.

Then the opportunity presented itself for the first time. But she wasn't in control. He was moving too fast! Hell, she couldn't even think straight! Fear took over and she did the only thing she could think of at that moment.

She ran away from him.

It wasn't his fault. Not really. The feelings of vulnerability and uncertainty were just too overwhelming. Even if he'd taken his time and tried to make her comfortable, she would have had to leave. Sure the emotions were there -- the love and the want -- it just didn't seem to be right to her. Not at that time, or place.

So what changed her mind?

Three weeks.

Three VERY LONG weeks.

That's how long she went without speaking to or seeing him. Not necessarily by choice, mind you. At least not on her part. There was her family vacation. Then his.

Traveling away from home was supposed to take her mind off of her issues, not compound the problem. "I knew it," some said when revelations were made. And some left it go at "congratulations." But her family wanted to know more specifics. Especially her brothers! They had taken the news of Makoto's true identity well enough, but they were still overprotective in ways that seriously annoyed her.

"How far have you gotten?

"He's not forcing you into anything, is he?"

Ito shook her head at her older brothers. Twins, and doubly troublesome. "Will you guys stop?! Nothing like that has happened yet."

"Yet."

"She said 'yet'."

"GAH! Will you two PLEASE grow up!?!"

"Then what are you all depressed about?" Ryuya asked.

"I...miss him." It was a completely honest statement.

"You know, you can call him if you want. Use my cell phone," Tatsuyoshi offered.

There were times when she wanted to call. To apologize. Mostly to hear his voice. But every time she picked up the phone, words failed her. What was she going to say? "I'm sorry" sounded lame, even to her. How could she explain when she was still trying to figure it all out herself? Would he even take her call?

It was a conversation with her grandmother that had put things in perspective. So simple. Ito was surprised she hadn't thought of it before.

"Take matters into your own hands," the older woman had said. "When you want the control, take it. There's no shame in it. You never know. He may enjoy it."

So when Ito returned home, she called Makoto. The beginning of their conversation felt awkward, and she did apologize. But before she would explain any further she asked, "Would you mind coming over? I'd like to see you. I...I've missed you, Mako."

A relieved sigh. "I've missed you, too."

"I'll explain everything. I promise! I just...I want to talk face to face."

"I'll be over in half an hour."

It was the longest thirty minutes of her life, but she used it to prepare herself. And her room. A few candles gave the room an extra scent of powerful floral fragrance, one she knew Mako would like. She even donned a matching bra and panty set she'd purchased just for the occasion. In his favorite color too. Taking a deep breath, she sat on her bed and waited.

He arrived promptly and to much fanfare from Ito's siblings. After exchanging a few choice phrases with her nosy brothers, she led Makoto up to her room. They made small talk on the way upstairs, Ito still yelling at her older brothers. She sighed heavily as she stepped inside her sanctuary. Makoto entered behind her, standing somewhat uncertainly near the doorway.

"Close the door," she told him.

"Is it okay?"

"Hai."

He did as she requested, a small smile passing his lips. "Your brothers will be angry."

She reached beyond him, turning the lock. When she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, he had the most adorable look of shock on his face. And uncertainty. Maybe her plan would make HIM run screaming.

"Ito?"

"It's all right. I just want you to myself for awhile."

"They'll break down the door."

"Mako?"

"Hmm?"

"If I'm making you nervous, you can unlock the door."

He thought about it for a moment and Ito's heart really sank. She stepped back, her smile disappearing as quickly as her determination. But her heart leapt as he grabbed her hand, preventing her from further escape.

"I'm all right. It's you I'm worried about."

She shook her head, stepping closer. "No need to worry."

"The last time we were alone together," he said as she stepped into his embrace, "you ran from me."

"You...scared me," she admitted with a blush. Her eyes locked with his. "But I'm not running now."

"I'm glad."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, a perk of being nearly the same height. "But..."

He raised his eyebrows in question. "But?"

"I need to move at my pace."

"I'm not sure how slow I can go," he replied, resting his forehead against hers.

His breath tickled her nose and she tilted her just slightly, her lips tantalizingly close to his. "Please try...for me."

"Only for you," he said. Then he pressed his lips against her proffered ones, issuing a tender yet passionate kiss.

The heat grew quickly, as did the kiss. This was it. They could both feel it. Feel the rightness of the moment. Feel the way it should be between them. Feel the burning embers of desire in their guts. It was as if one kiss made all the difference in world.

Separation was always difficult, but Makoto couldn't help but blame himself. Words could not describe the confusion and heartache at the absence of his love. His sisters, even his mother, tried to consol his wounded pride. But the plays and sightseeing he'd done with them while on vacation did little to cheer him up.

It had taken him days, weeks, until the moment she called him to her place, to figure it out. He felt guilty over his role in her unease. It wasn't like him to rush her. He certainly didn't want to scare her away!

Now his own uncertainty came to the forefront. He was with her, holding her in his arms. Scaring her again ate at his conscious. Was he holding her right? Was his kiss okay?

But it disappeared bit by bit as she initiated a different kind of kiss, her hands caressing the base of his neck. He nearly jumped when he felt the tip of her tongue brush the roof of his mouth. His body relaxed as she melted against him, moaning. Uncertainty became consuming need. His own hands began to roam. He had to touch her. To rip her clothes off and just eat her up.

RIIIIP!

But she beat him to it.

Mako looked at his partner in disbelief. His new shirt, a gift from Tsubaki, was now ruined. But there was no anger in him. Just a primitive excitement to know more.

"I hope you know how to sew on buttons," he jested.

Ito shrugged, half embarrassed by her eagerness. "I'll figure it out later."

RIIIIP!

"Hey!"

"Fair is fair," Mako commented. "Besides, I'm good with buttons."

"Jerk," she replied, but her words carried no sting. Not with the smile on her face.

There lips met again. This time, their hands joined in the fun, touching, teasing and exploring. As they made their way to the bed, very little was left untouched. Clothes fell in their wake. Both were eager and determined to be with each other. But the awkwardness of first timers led to this little discussion and that. It was all part of the exploration process, Ito wagered, but she knew she'd said something wrong when she told said:

"You're amazing."

"Thanks."

"But..."

"But?"

"It'll never fit."

The look of awe and unabashed consternation was really cute.

And while it did take some effort to make it slightly less painful, he did prove her wrong.

VERY wrong.

And she wanted him to prove her wrong again.

Brushing a stray blond hair from his face, she regarded him in repose. He looked very much like a boy sleeping next to her. She almost giggled in delight. Next to her. It had been a warm feeling waking up with him in the same bed. A feeling she wasn't ready to let go of just yet.

Besides, it was too late in the evening to let him leave.

All night. The thought gave her goose bumps. And evil thoughts. Giving in to the naughty voice in her head for the first...well, perhaps second...time, she snuggling back under the covers. She tried to hide a smile against Makoto's shoulder, kissing the flesh there lightly.

Makoto stirred, rolling from his side to his back without waking up. Poking his chest with her finger only earned her a groan and the strangest look on her face. Sighing, she shook her head.

'I had no idea he was a sound sleeper.'

Ito took the opportunity to pull back what little covering they shared and look at him. Really look at him. Even those parts that still made her blush. Face heated, yet intrigued by what she saw, tentative fingers reached out to touch.

'Gods, he's hard! Sorta...'

His penis was semi-hard, the soft flesh a stark contrast in her light grasp. Carefully, she lifted him to continue her observation. The slight of movement caused his penis to twitch and harden more. Curious by this new discovery, the grasped him more firmly and repeated the action. The reaction was slightly more dramatic the more she moved.

Then another idea struck. Something that she remembered him doing to her. Was it possible to do that for him? Scooting lower on the bed, she decided to give it a try.

Makoto stirred again. He felt something warm inside of him. A rise of pleasure as glorious as it was mind bending. Should he stop it? He didn't want to. But as soon as he moaned aloud and opened his eyes, it slowed, then halted. It took him a moment to realize that Ito was there, touching him and...dare he even think it?

"I'm sorry," she blurted as soon as she realized he was watching her.

Her face turned a bright red as she pulled away. "I didn't mean to...! I mean..."

"Don't stop."

"Huh?"

"Don't stop," he pleaded with half open eyes. Yeah, he thought it, and it only served to make him harder. Was this a dream?

The feel of her fingers wrapped around him was anything but a dream and when her lips brushed his tip...pure bliss. He sighed as she slipped him into her mouth and nearly choked when she sucked really hard.

"Too much," he nearly shouted, desperately fighting the urge to release himself in the warmth of her mouth.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No...no, you didn't. You...it didn't hurt," was all the explanation he could offer at the moment.

She pouted cutely. "Then what did I do?"

"You woke me up," he replied in a more serious tone. He smiled at her nonetheless, reaching for her hips and guiding her to sit across his lap. "But this is what you wanted right?"

She blushed again. "I guess..."

"Then be one with me. This way, you're in control."

It took her a few moments to process what he'd said. But it wasn't long before she moved upward, grasping him firmly in one hand. With his help, she lowered herself over his throbbing erection.

She was slow to move, and she saw what looked like pain in his face. Nothing physical, he promised, though she took her time. It was achingly sweet, she thought, hearing his moans. They were melodious, some of the best sounds she'd ever heard. Moans turned to whines and incoherent mutters, their bodies humming in tune with each other.

His fingers clutched at her waist, her hips. They urged her faster and she finally agreed. Her own body was beginning to shake with need. She fought to keep her eyes focused on his face while her body steadily rose to the precipice of pleasure.

SLAM!

Like an avalanche, her first orgasm nearly buried her in ecstasy. Just one hard thrust from him had her head thrown back and nearly screaming. It was better than the last, she thought to herself. But she still wanted more. Needed it.

Ito sighed as Makoto bolted upright, fusing their lips in a heated kiss. His movement changed the angle of her movements, but in a good way. She felt full before. Now she was bursting at the seams as she moved along his shaft. She moaned loudly into the kiss, grateful that it drowned the sound, lest her brothers come running.

The brushing of their skin heightened the sensation of movement for both of them. Hands grasped to whatever solid haven they could find. She rode him harder, faster, pushing her body to do what it thought impossible. His own movements complimented hers.

In a mass of tangled arms and legs they collapsed back onto the bed.

"That was..."

"Exhilarating," Makoto gasped, still holding tightly to Ito.

"I'll buy that," she replied.

For a long while they laid together in silence. Words weren't really necessary. The moment spoke for itself, emotions joining them together. Closer than they were before. Bonding them. Making them inseparable.

They were one.

And remained so as they fell asleep.

Ito's last thoughts were of the next morning. Her brothers, if they were not already aware, would ask all sorts of questions. She was prepared to handle them, defend Makoto if need be. Even her father couldn't ruin this night for her. She'd kick his ass too.

But it wasn't really all that important.

What was important was that they were together, and the future already looked much brighter.

FIN

* * *

**_A/N:_** The last Chapter. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this one up!! . Anywayz, it is up now. The author who wrote this story hasn't changed, I'm just the one sharing it with more people, and so all credit still goes to them! If you do not like this fact, and you intend to reply to me or review the story and leave a hateful thing about this, I WILL report you. Stories are posted on the internet to share in the first place; I don't see the true companies coming after everyone's asses because of them using their story or characters, so long as they have given them credit; that is why these is such a thing as a disclaimer. If you are not nice about it, I WILL report you. Enough said, you have been warned.

* * *

**_SCANLATIONS:_** People, if you are wanting scanlations, just e-mail me, all my contacts have been listed on my profile so you can just go there to get my e-mail address. Tell me what you are wanting. I have links to many, and I have W Juliet Vol. 1-8, Vol. 9 chapter 4, and Vol. 14 epilogue or, as better known, the ending of the series. My links also can take you to the Chinese raws, if you want those, Fruits Basket, Emura's next manga, Nana Iro no Shinwa, Rurouni Kenshin, Full Metal Alchemist, Spiral, etc. Just tell me what you are wanting and I shall send it to you if I have it or can find it. 


End file.
